


Morning routines

by maevesdarling



Series: Terror modern AU [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Moving In Together, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: They have sex. That's it, that's the story.(...) The sound of the front door opening and closing again is what wakes him up. The throbbing behind his eyes was still there, although not as present as it had been last night. Tom groaned as he rolled onto his belly to conceal his face from the sun shining into his eyes. They had forgotten to pull the drapes close again. (...)





	Morning routines

**Author's Note:**

> In which the author talks about her favorite types of croissants. 
> 
> This is a day late bc I'm down with the flu but hey, it's still Sunday somewhere on the planet right?

The sound of the front door opening and closing again is what wakes him up. The throbbing behind his eyes was still there, although not as present as it had been last night. Tom groaned as he rolled onto his belly to conceal his face from the sun shining into his eyes. They had forgotten to pull the drapes close again.

" 'm home." John called from the kitchen. The sound of cutlery indicated that he brought breakfast with him. Tom mumbled something inaudible into the pillow and peeled himself out of the blanket cocoon he built himself overnight. He throws on a white t-shirt and some fuzzy socks before stumbling into the kitchen. "You brought breakfast?" He said, suppressing a yawn.

"I did. I know you weren't feeling well last night so I got you some herbal tea and croissants." While his lover is busy talking Tom goes through the bag of fresh croissants. There's different kinds in the bag, beside regular one he finds some are filled with chocolate, some with bacon and cheese and even ones with marzipan inside. Tom smiled pressing the, still warm, bag against his chest. "I'm feeling much better, took an aspirin and now my headache is almost completely gone." He said, sticking his fingers into the bag to pull out a croissant. 

"Good. That's good." John says more to himself. His entire focus was on arranging the food on a small tray. His hands reached out for the croissants and found only the empty kitchen counter. "Don't start without me!" He said in fake outrage. Tom shrugged and hurried back into the bedroom, backery goods still in his hand. "Come back, thief!" John yelled, unable to hold back his laughter. "Nu oh! They're all mine now!" He answered back, settling against the headboard of their bed.

Several moments later John appeared in the doorway, holding the, mostly empty, tray in his hands. "You sneaky little thief." He said as he set the tray down between them and handed a steaming cup of tea over to his lover. 

In exchange, Tom handed him a croissant. They sat and ate in silence for some time. John quickly filled him in about his day. How he left early in the morning to go to Sunday mass, then took a detour to get them breakfast before heading back home. It still felt crazy calling the apartment 'home' after all they moved in only two and a half months ago. It was much bigger than the apartments they both had lived in before. But with John's new job and Tom finishing university it felt like the right decision to move in together. They did feel bad for leaving George on his own, however since he visited them on a daily basis it almost felt like nothing had changed.

"You've got chocolate in your beard." John remarked before using his thumb to wipe the chocolate off. Tom felt himself blush. How did he get so lucky?

Almost a year ago he met a stranger inside a church. The man who was sitting in front of him now couldn't be any more different to him. He was a true romantic and would bring Tom flowers and chocolate whenever he'd return from a business trip or a visit to his family in Scotland. The man Tom had met a year ago was trying to shape himself into a different form, into someone he wasn't. And now here they sat, in their shared bed, eating breakfast together and the picture George took of them on their first pride parade was propped up on the nightstand and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to lean over and brush a kiss against John's cheek. 

His lover leaned in slightly. Tom remembered a long time ago, when he tried to do the same thing and felt John freeze underneath him, not knowing what to do. Now he turned his head so that they were kissing properly and opened his mouth hungrily to lick into Tom's mouth, chasing after the taste of chocolate and herbal tea. Tom moaned.

"Ngh, wait Tom, wait!" John said urgently and Tom pulled away instantly, worried that something was wrong. "I spilled tea on my shirt." John giggled and quickly pulled the soaked shirt over his head, revealing a soft, yet well formed body, with two muscular arms and dark hair that spread out on his lover chest before leaving a dark trail down towards his boxers. Tom's mouth watered at the sight. He lowered his head to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down John's throat. John sighed, his arms wrapped around Tom's back and pressed him closer.

"I love you." Tom whispered against his lovers skin. 

"I love you too." John replied enthusiastically without missing a beat, nuzzling his face into Tom's soft hair. They made out on the bed like hungry teenagers for some time until Tom rolled onto his side and almost pushed the forgot tray off their bed. "Just a second." John promised and hurried to carry the offending item back into the kitchen.

His legs looked a bit wobbly, Tom mused with a grin and rolled back onto his stomach. He could feel his half hard prick coming to full attention at the thought of what they were about to do.

One year ago, he had shown John what it meant to be loved. He took his time to undress him, John was trembling like a leave beneath his fingers. His arms were plastered to his body awkwardly, since he didn't knew where to put them. In the end he decided to bury them in his lovers dark blonde hair. Tom was surprised when the touch alone made him groan, eyes fluttering shut. He had learned over time that John had a thing for playing with his hair.

"Penny for your thoughts?" John asked, as he reentered the room and noticed Tom's face. "I was just… lost in a memory." 

"Oh." John had crossed the distance between bedroom door and bed and was now standing at the edge of their bed. He let himself fall forward and crawled forward on his hands and knees like a predator stalking it's prey. 

Tom's throat went dry. "Was it a good memory?" John was now sitting on both of Tom's legs, holding him in place. His long, elegant fingers played with the hem of Tom's boxer's. "The best." Tom purred. He tried to reach for John's hands to pull him up but his lover grabbed them and fixed them above his head. "What are you-" Before Tom could finish the sentence John had leaned in to mouth at his, still clothed, cock. "Shhh, I'm trying to help you get rid of that headache of yours." Tom frowned. "I- I'm-" The feeling of John's hot breath against his member was enough to shut him up. If John decided that fucking his brains out would cure Tom's headache who was he to complain?

John took his time, lapping at exposed skin, scratching his nails against Tom's hot skin and leaving kisses all over his member. The black boxer briefs soon felt damp against his skin and he wriggled his lower body to signal his lover that he was getting impatient.

The hands holding his arms upright against the headboard loosened before disappearing entirely to get him out of his boxers. Tom sighed when his erection finally came free. He could hear John tossing the boxers somewhere behind him before he leaned in to kiss the tip of Tom's member. 

His hands fisted the sheets as he desperately tried to keep himself from trashing off the bed. Again his thoughts drifted to their first time together. 

When he had undressed himself and stood before John, the man had looked at him with wide eyes, his face rapidly lost it's color. He looked like Tom had just revealed some terrible secret to him instead of showing him his naked body. "I- uhm- never done… this- I" He studdered awkwardly and for a moment Tom had thought he'd run away. But then his lover had gotten a hold of himself and leaned in to touch his collarbone. It was a featherlight touch. The blonde man didn't dared to pull away, fearing he might scare the brunette off, like a frightened animal. He gave him time to let his hands wander up and down muscular arms, sweep around rapidly rising nipples and explore his soft belly.

Now, his touch was certain and he found the spots that brought Tom the most joy with ease. His hands held steadily onto the younger man's hips, while he nibbled and sucked on his already leaking cock. Tom panted, his eyes were tightly shut. He was positive if he'd dared to open them he'd tip right off the edge at the sight of his own cock in his lovers mouth. Even without the visuals it was hard to keep himself from cuming. John knew how to play this game.

He rubbed his bearded face against the inside of Tom's tigh and moaned ever so slightly. The vibration went right to Tom's cock and his hips snapped forward all of sudden. The first time he'd done this John had pulled back, startled, and asked if he was fine and he had laughed and told him that he was more than fine. Then he realized that John hadn't pulled away out of discomfort and, after a short and very awkward talk they found out that John's gag reflex was practically non existent. Not that it was a problem. On the contrary. 

"Oh s-shit John, 'm close!" He warned, casting his hips upwards a few times. The grip around his middle section tightened. "I love you! I love you! I lo- Ah! I love you!" He chanted over and over, feeling his orgasm building deep inside of him. John's pulled off of him with a loud, obscene 'pop' noise but before Tom had the time to complain he was wandering lower towards his balls, kissing and sucking them swiftly. He alternated between the blondes cock and his lower regions, leaving a wet trail on his way that drove Tom insane. He was well past any clear thought, his brain felt like mush. The only word on his lips was his lovers name and he kept repeating it like a prayer.

His vision went white when he came with a loud groan and his body went rigid. He could hear John pulling off of him and muttering words of encouragement. "You did so well." John whispered into his ear. He blanketed the younger man with his body, kissing and nibbling on his throat.

His own member was still painfully hard and pressing against Tom's stomach. " 'd you want a hand with that?" He asked, still out of breath. John seemed a bit surprised but he nodded nevertheless. "Yes please."

Now that his postcoital haze had set in, it was harder for Tom to rearrange his body on the bed but somehow they both found a good position, with both men lying on their side, facing each other. 

His own cock twitched in interested but stayed flaccid when he took the older man into his hand and gave a few experimental pumps. John's eyes were slightly glassy and fixed on his face, his mouth opened ever so slightly. It didn't took him long to come, not after watching Tom fall apart underneath him. He snapped his hips forward and hid one side of his face in the cushions when he came, murmuring his lover's name into the pillow. 

When it was done, Tom rose to wash his hands before returning to bed. They snuggled up against each other, feeling exhausted and ready to fall asleep again. "How's the headache?" John slurred without opening his eyes. 

"Good it's-" He hadn't even realized it before but even the small leftover throbbing he felt when he woke up was gone. "It's gone now. Thank you, John, you truly are a ssss- I mean a sweetheart."

John smiled lopsided. "Good save."


End file.
